The present disclosure relates to a signal processing device.
In the medical field, an endoscope system is conventionally used for observation of the inside of a subject. In general, an endoscope captures an in-vivo image in such a manner that an elongated flexible insertion portion is inserted into the subject such as a patient, illumination light supplied by a light source device is emitted from a distal end of the insertion portion, and reflected light of the illumination light is received by an imaging unit at the distal end of the insertion portion. The in-vivo image captured in this way by the imaging unit of the endoscope is displayed on a display of the endoscope system after undergoing a predetermined image process in a processing device of the endoscope system. A user such as a medical doctor observes an organ of the subject based on the in-vivo image displayed on the display.
In the endoscopic examination, various endoscopes are appropriately used in accordance with the purpose of the observation or the observed region. In the endoscope system, the contents of the image processes vary in accordance with imaging sensors of the endoscopes. In order to deal with this feature, a plurality of image processing circuits has been provided in the processing device, or the processing devices themselves have been adapted to the respective types of endoscopes to serve as the individual processing devices. This has led to a demand for a single processing device which has a simpler configuration and can be adapted to a plurality of types of endoscopes.
In order to fulfill this demand, such an endoscope system has been proposed that an image processing circuit of a processing device is configured using a field programmable gate array (FPGA), a memory in which corresponding configuration data are stored is provided in each endoscope, and the processing device causes the FPGA to read the configuration data in the endoscope when the endoscope is connected, and to perform a rewrite to achieve a logic circuit that can execute an image process including the contents corresponding to an imaging sensor of the connected endoscope (for example, refer to JP 2013-132385 A).
There is a need for a signal processing device and an endoscope system in which a single signal processing device can be adapted to a plurality of types of endoscopes, and smooth display of an image is realized without a complicated configuration of the endoscope.